


Marcky

by chooken



Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Life Imitates Porn, M/M, Marcky, Meta, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, Unrealistic Standards in Typing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark secretly writes Westlife slash. Is everything about this unrealistic? Of course it is. I wish I was sorry, but I'm not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marcky

“Hello...?” Nicky called in a sing-song voice, unable to shut the door quietly due to the shopping bags filling his arms. The door slammed and he jumped, rolling his eyes at himself before dumping the paper bags on the table and stretching his arms now that the weight was gone. “Mark?” He called again, tossing his sunglasses on the table as he wandered into the lounge room. “Mark, you in?”

“Yeah.” Came Mark’s voice, and Nicky followed it through to the entertainment room where Mark was laid out on one of the couches, on his stomach, laptop in front of him. “Hey Nico.” He said as Nicky entered the room and began to check out Mark’s arse, clad in a pair of beige cotton trousers. “Did you pick up those batteries?”

“Yeah.” Nicky replied, moving over to sit on the tiny bit of couch that Mark wasn’t lying on, his bum resting lightly against Mark’s hip. Gently he leaned over and stroked one hand down Mark’s back, causing the younger boy to shiver slightly. “Whatcha doin’?”

“Writing.” Mark replied, drumming his chin in thought before leaning down to type something, the keys clicking loudly in the otherwise quiet room.

“I will never understand why you write that stuff.” Nicky sighed. I don’t even understand why the fans write it. Who wants to read about us shagging? And why do I always get paired up with Shane? Why would I want to shag that dopey old plonker when I’ve got you?”

“It’s fun.” Mark explained simply, tapping the backspace key a couple of times before typing some more. “And anyway, I’m trying to remedy that, you know? Even up the playing field a bit.”

“You writing another Marcky?” Nicky asked, interested now. “Now those I like. What’s the plot then? You don’t have me dying or something, do you?”

“Nah.” Mark replied, reaching down to trail his hand over Nicky’s hip while the other hand flew effortlessly over the keys. “Just a PWP. You, me, this sofa. General shagging really.”

“Sounds good.” Nicky replied, pressing his lips against Mark’s neck. “But why don’t we...” He nipped the soft skin of Mark’s nape before soothing it with his tongue, causing the darker boy to shudder. “... go for the real thing?”

“Nix...” Mark groaned. “You’re making me lose my train of thought.”

“That’s the point.” Nicky replied, running his tongue around the shell of Mark’s ear until he shivered. “I’m trying to distract you. We haven’t had sex in four hours.”

“Because you aren’t pathetically horny at all.” Mark retorted dryly, his hands beginning to move over the keyboard again as Nicky’s tongue began to move underneath the collar of his shirt. “Nicky, please.”

“Fine.” Nicky replied, pulling away. For a moment Mark thought he might actually be giving up, and so he was startled when Nicky climbed onto the couch and lay on top of him, his knees straddling Mark’s hips, erection rubbing into Mark’s lower back.

“Nicky.”

“Yes?” Nicky replied into Mark’s hair as he rubbed himself against Mark’s bum. “I’m just reading, you know. Don’t mind me.” Mark rolled his eyes, going back to his writing.

 

_Mark moaned softly as Nicky’s lips flickered softly over the back of his neck and up to his ear, nibbling gently at the sensitive spot there._

 

“Do you think that would work?” Nicky said suddenly, leaning over Mark’s shoulder.

“What?”

“That.” Nicky repeated, pointing at the sentence Mark had just written. “Do you think you would moan if I nibbled that bit behind your ear?”

“I usually do, don’t I?” Mark retorted, scratching his nose as he thought about what to write next.

“Well I don’t know.” Nicky said slyly. “Maybe I should test it, just to make sure you’re not telling lies, if you know what I mean. You want to be as close to the truth as you can, don’t you?”

Mark smiled, knowing what was coming next. “S’pose.”

“So can I?”

With a long-suffering sigh, Mark tipped his head slightly to the side so Nicky could reach it. Remembering what had been written, Nicky gently placed small butterfly kisses across Mark’s neck and up to his ear, grazing his teeth just behind and loving the familiar rumble that swept the length of Mark’s body.

“Oh good.” Nicky said hoarsely, his body reacting to the satisfied sound Mark made. “See, wasn’t that worth it? In the interests of research and such?”

“Yeah.” Mark replied, feeling himself harden at the needy tone in Nicky’s voice. Nicky wasn’t the only one who was pathetically horny, he thought. “S’pose it was.”

Nicky nodded, resting his chin on Mark’s shoulder so he could see the screen. “Good. Keep going. I don’t want to distract you.”

“Yeah right.” Mark mumbled to himself before going back to the laptop.

 

_Nicky’s hands were edging up under the back of Mark’s shirt now, caressing and moulding the tight flesh of his back and shoulders until Mark dropped his head forward with a sigh, his muscles relaxing under his lover’s careful attentions._

 

“Really?”

Mark gave the reflection in his laptop screen a confused look. “What?”

“Would you really sigh like that if I gave you a back rub?”

“I guess.” Mark nodded, shifting slightly around his hard-on. “Depends how good it was. I’m pretty tense in this story, you know.”

“Really?” Nicky replied, sitting up, his hands already edging under the bottom of Mark’s t-shirt to caress the smooth skin there. “How come?”

“You used all the hot water, and then all the milk, and then you forgot to buy my batteries. Now you’re placating me.”

“Well.” Nicky said, mock-offended. “That doesn’t sound like me at all. Although you can be a stroppy bastard sometimes.” Mark rolled his eyes, his breath hitching slightly as gently calloused hands rubbed along the base of his spine. “You’re not very good at this writing lark are you? No authenticity.”

“Yeah well...” Mark replied, his head dropping forward as his shoulders were kneaded, unable to stop the sigh that escaped. “It is fan _fiction_ after all _._ That’s what disclaimers are for."

Nicky stopped now that the limitations of the sentence had been achieved, pulling Mark’s shirt back into place and smoothing it out. “I suppose you’re right.” He replied, running his hand up Mark’s neck and then back down again. “You gonna keep writing then?” Mark nodded.

“Yeah.”

 

_Nicky smiled, rubbing himself slightly against the pliant body in front of him in an attempt to relieve the need rising in his trousers. Both boys let out a soft groan as the hard cock came in contact with Mark’s lower back._

 

“Okay...” Nicky murmured, grinding down into Mark’s back and groaning, partly to keep with the story, partly because of the sudden pressure on his cock. Mark returned it with one of his own and both boys laughed breathlessly, Mark shifting again to relieve the weight in his own cock.

 

_Again Nicky’s hands went to Mark’s shirt, tugging it up until Mark raised his arms to let him drag it off, Nicky discarding it on the floor before reaching around to run his hands over hard nipples, his lips attacking the soft skin of Mark’s neck once more._

 

“Sit up.” Nicky said croakily. “God Mark... sit up and let me...”

Mark did as asked, sitting up and positioning himself so he could still type, his legs crossed, but raising his arms so Nicky could drag his shirt up and off, small agile lips fixing to his neck moments later and making them both moan softly. Nicky positioned himself so he could still see the screen, rubbing his hands over Mark’s nipples until they hardened.

“Keep going...” Nicky urged between kisses, almost panting as he rubbed himself against Mark’s back. “Jesus Marky...” Another kiss. “This is so...” Kiss. “Sexy...”

 

_Nicky ground himself against Mark’s back, apparently trying to make him aware of the need he was feeling. Mark didn’t need to be made aware, he knew; the ache in his painfully hard cock testament to that as clever lips flew over his neck, nibbling and sucking. He moaned softly as Nicky’s hands slid gently down his thighs, and then back along the soft skin on the inside, purposefully missing the one spot that was crying out to be touched._

 

“Nix...” Mark moaned softly as Nicky emulated the words.

 

_Nicky’s hands went to the tie on Mark’s cotton trousers, quickly untying them. Whilst the trousers had been loose enough to allow his erection plenty of space, he still sighed with relief as Nicky parted the material, the older boy’s eyes widening as he realised there was nothing beneath._

“ _Mark...” Nicky gasped as he first caught sight of Mark’s long, thick cock rising through the parted cotton._

 

“Long, thick cock.” Nicky mocked after he had recovered from the delightful surprise of Mark going commando, his hands sliding up and down Mark’s thighs again in absence of further instructions. “Think highly of yourself, don’t you Feehily?”

“Quite frequently.” Mark replied, grabbing one of Nicky’s hands and lifting it to his lips, whilst his other hand reached back to Nicky’s bum to pull him closer, pressing the blonde’s erection firmly into his own back and causing Nicky to whimper. “But you are still bigger than me, so take it as a compliment.” He let go and went back to the keyboard, Nicky’s hands resuming their place on Mark’s thighs to wait for directions.

 

_Gently Nicky slid his hand in between Mark’s thighs, edging it up until he could grasp the throbbing shaft, licking and kissing Mark’s neck. Mark groaned and shut his eyes momentarily as he did, biting his lip as Nicky’s hand slid loosely up and down his cock, squeezing sporadically so that relief was impossible. “Nix... please...” Mark groaned._

 

“Nix... Oh...”

 

_Nicky whimpered as Mark rocked back slightly, coming in contact with the older boy’s erection. Mark grinned and did it again, writhing against Nicky’s front as the hand around his cock tightened slightly, speeding up as Nicky thrust himself against Mark’s back, needing his own release._

“ _Mark.” Nicky whispered, his teeth releasing Mark’s neck and leaving behind a large red mark. “Get up on your knees.”_

_Mark barely needed to be asked, was already climbing to his knees and leaning forward slightly on his hands, knowing what Nicky wanted._

“ _That’s good, babe.” Nicky whispered huskily, moulding himself to Mark’s back once more and reaching around to offer Mark his fingers, the other hand still stroking along Mark’s hard length, too relaxed to offer any kind of relief. He removed his fingers from Mark’s mouth and gently ran them over his entrance. “You ready?”_

 

“You ready babe?” Nicky said softly, holding his fingers still until Mark gave the word. Mark smiled and typed his answer on the keyboard, pressing back into Nicky’s fingers.

 

“ _Yes...” Mark hissed, driving back as one tentative finger probed his opening before edging in, just the tip entering. But Mark wanted more, wanted Nicky, and rocked back until the whole finger was inside him, the slight pain negligible when compared to the pleasure he was experiencing. “Yes Nix...” He groaned as a second finger joined the first, scissoring carefully inside him, Nicky already unzipping his own trousers in readiness_

 

“Nix... Yes... Nix...”

 

_Nicky’s cock was released, the throbbing length pounding against his own stomach, needing its release in Mark’s body. Third finger inside now, all three moving as Mark’s cock was pumped, Mark shifting until Nicky found his prostate_

 

“Nicky... Jesus... Right there! Oh fuck yes...”

“Mark... fuck... got to fuck you... Got to...”

 

“ _Want to fuck you...” Nicky gasped, his fingers moving jerkily inside Mark’s body, targeting his prostate. “Please Mark!”_

_Mark pushed back slightly, needing to be fucked just as much, wanting it hard and fast. Nicky removed his fingers, pressing his lips back against the red love-bite he had left, a lasting evidence of their tryst. Mark loved to be marked, absolutely fucking loved it. Wanted everyone to know he was Nicky’s. Nicky gave the red mark a last lick before biting down gently on it as he slid forwards into Mark, both boys groaning with pleasure as he did._

“ _Mark...” Nicky panted, fixing his teeth to an unmarked patch of skin on Mark’s shoulder and sucking hard, leaving a livid red stain. “Jesus Mark... so tight... so fucking...”_

 

“Mark...” Nicky whimpered against Mark’s shoulder, his closed eyes not even taking in the words on the screen. “Jesus Christ that’s... You’re... so hot and tight... Fuck...”

 

_Mark moaned in appreciation, pushing back onto the hard length, feeling it throb all the way through his body. The denim of Nicky’s jeans was pressed against his arse, the rough fabric against his hot skin the only tangible sensation. Everything else was just a huge blur of ecstasy and heat radiating out from every nerve. Nicky pulled out slowly before pushing in again, his thrusts becoming fast and rhythmic, balls and jeans slapping hard against Mark’s buttocks._

 

Mark could barely type. He was telling the truth; nothing seemed real anymore. It was just ecstasy, heat and pressure surrounding him as Nicky pounded his prostate over and over again. His fingers curled up slightly, unable to press the keys any more as his orgasm approached through a bright white tunnel that blocked his vision.

“Mark...” Nicky cried, gasping into Mark’s ear. “Oh Jesus... I’m... I’m... m... more... almost...”

“Nicky!” Mark’s fingers came away from the keyboard, clenching into the seat cushion, his cock and heart pounding in rhythm, too fast... too hard...

Too much.

“Nicky!”

“Mark!”

The cries were almost simultaneous as they came together, heat filling Mark as his own essence spurted over Nicky’s hand and onto the seat, just missing the precious laptop. The black and white text on screen blurred for a moment and then disappearing as Mark squeezed his eyes tightly shut against the roaring in his ears.

“Mark...” He opened his eyes to a whisper of his name and a gentle mouth on his back, flickering exhaustedly over his skin. He sighed as Nicky pulled out slowly, caressing his back all the while. Nicky collapsed back into the seat and Mark moved to sit between his legs, head back against Nicky’s chest, waiting for their bodies to stop soaring.

“Jesus.” Nicky murmured, his thighs cradling Mark’s hips. “That was unbelievable. Thank god you’re a fast typer, eh?”

Mark chuckled and sat up again, grabbing his laptop and positioning it on his naked lap, trembling fingers running tiredly over the keys.

 

_Afterwards, when they were lying back on the couch in a sweaty, sticky embrace, Mark leant his head back against Nicky’s chest, listening to the erratic heartbeat slowing until it became the steady, reassuring thump-thump he was used to. As Nicky ran his fingers through his dark hair he smiled, snuggling back a little further into his lover, the damp material of Nicky’s shirt a reminder of what they had just done._

“ _I love you Nicky.” He whispered._

 

“Mark?” Nicky murmured, pressing his lips to the bigger boy’s neck and reaching forward to the keyboard. “May I?” Mark nodded.

 

_Nicky leant forward, kissing Mark’s neck with all the tenderness he possessed. He smiled as he saw the red bite marks on the otherwise flawless skin, screaming to the world just who Mark belonged to. He gently rested his chin on Mark’s shoulder and whispered into his ear._

“ _I love you too babe.”_


End file.
